International School
by musume amai09
Summary: Naruto remaja lima belas tahun yang hendak melanjutkan sekolah ke SMA favorit. siapa sangka jika SMA yang akan ia tempati adalah SMA di luar dugaanya? /"... disekolah itu akan ada seleksi,"\/"seleksi apa, mom?"\/"hanya ada dua pilihan dalam tes seleksi tersebut,"\/"...kelas Seme dan kelas Uke,"\ Just Prolog


.:International School:.

.

Presented by: Musume Amai09

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

Cerita ini asli milik musume, do not copas~

.

Abal, bahasa gaje, ide pasaran, typo dimana-mana, penempatan koma yang buruk, and this is Boys Love

.

Do not like? Do not read J

.

I've warned you before~

.

.

.:International Highschool:.

Hai, gue Naruto. Lengkapnya Uzumaki Naruto. Usia gue baru menginjak 15 tahun. Dan gue saat ini masih dalam proses hari libur panjang selesai ujian negara. Yup, gue baru aja lulus dari SMP international di Jepang dengan peringkat tertinggi se ibukota Tokyo. Berterimakasihlah ke gen orang tua gue yang kelewat pintar dan kelewat jenius itu.

Gue anak tunggal. Dan gue suka itu. Tiap hari, orang tua gue kerja di kantor. Tetapi orang tua gue berbeda dengan orang tua yang lain. Orang tua gue, meskipun kerja di kantor mereka nggak pernah sekalipun mengacuhkan gue layaknya orang tua-orang tua lainnya yang bekerja di kantor. Orang tua gue kerja di kantor, tapi kantor mereka ada di rumah. Mereka sengaja membuat satu ruang seperti kantor di rumah megah gue supaya mereka tetap bisa memantau gue meskipun mereka sedang kerja sekalipun.

Gue sayang banget sama mereka. Apalagi melihat pengorbanan mereka dengan membuat satu buah ruangan seperti kantor di rumah, gue merasa orang tua gue peduli banget sama gue. Mengingat biasanya seorang presdir sangat dibutuhkan untuk bekerja di lapangan secara langsung, orang tua gue bersikeras untuk bekerja di rumah. Dan bakalan keluar jika ada meeting. Gue terharu. Gue tersentuh. Melihat orang tua gue yang pengorbanannya besar banget, gue mencoba menjadi anak yang membanggakan orang tua.

Gue nggak mau membangkang apapun yang akan mereka suruh ke gue.

Sebagai bukti cinta gue, dan sebagai bukti bahwa mereka berhasil mendidik gue dengan baik, gue bersedia melakukan apapun demi mereka.

Bahkan jika daddy gue menyuruh gue untuk menggantikan dia untuk pimpin rapat, gue dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.

"Naruto!" tiba-tiba gue merasa seseorang memanggil gue. Oh mungkin Mom memanggil gue dari ruang kantornya. Gue buru-buru menyahut, "Iya?"

Gue menunggu apa yang akan Mom katakan-coret- teriakan ke gue lewat ruang kantornya. Gue masih setia memencet layar Iphone gue. Memainkan permainan yang menurut gue membuat semua orang yang main itu setress tingkat tinggi. Apalagi kalau bukan Flappy bird.

"Turun sebentar sayang! Ke ruangan Mom," teriak Mom lebih kencang. Hhh, rada sebel sih, sama teriakan Mom yang tiba-tiba. Burung gue jadi jatuh kan?

Tanpa memikirkan burung gue yang jatuh terkena pipa(?), gue segera bangkit dari acara telungkup-sambil-bermain-flappy bird- dan segera berlari menuju kantor Mom yang ada di bawah kamar gue.

Sekedar informasi saja, kantor Dad dan Mom dipisahkan secara sengaja. Karena sewaktu dulu, ketika kantor Dad dan Mom digabung jadi satu, yang ada malah ngerusak kepolosan gue.

Gimana nggak kerusak, pas gue lewat kantor mereka tiba-tiba gue dengar suara dengusan, lenguhan, desahan samar bersumber kantor mereka? Oh, gue yakin telinga gue udah nggak polos semenjak insiden itu.

Cklek

Gue membuka pintu kayu sebagai penghubung kantor Mom dengan dunia luar. Gue mengintip sedikit kedalam kantor Mom dan menemukan Mom sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang di sebrang sana. Sejenak, gue mengintip dalam diam. Takut menginterupsi obrolan Mom dengan seseorang.

Setelah beberapa menit, Mom nggak menunjukkan mengakhiri percakapan dengan orang misterius itu, gue memutuskan untuk masuk ke kantor Mom dan duduk di sofa yang ada.

Setelah gue duduk -yang rasanya sofa itu mau nelen gue hidup-hidup- gue mengambil selembar selebaran yang berada di meja depan sofa ini yang bergambar sekolah megah bertuliskan 'Bertaraf International' di bawah sekolah dengan tulisan melintang. Jujur, sekolah itu keren abis.

Sekolahnya gede, kayak sekolah-sekolah di Manga yang sering gue baca(diem-diem gue baca manga ketika gue jenuh dengan pelajaran gue. Beruntung Mon nggak pernah geledah isi tas gue). Halamannya luas, banyak pohon, lapangan bola, lapangan basket, gedung aula, dan segala tetek mbengek sebuah sekolah sangat lengkap meskipun gue hanya melihatnya melalui selebaran ini. Dan gue yakin, sekolah ini pasti mahal banget. Secara, sekolah ini udah bertaraf international. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. You know what i mean lah.

"Suka sama tempat itu, sayang?" gue segera mengangkat kepala gue, dan melihat Mom tersenyum lembut ke gue.

Bahkan sampai terlarutnya gue dengan pemandangan menakjubkan sekolah ini, gue sampai nggak sadar kalau Mom udah selesai bertelepon ria dengan orang misterius itu.

Gue senyum lima jari ke Mom. "Hehe, sekolahnya keren Mom," kata gue seadanya. Gue lihat Mom semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Dan entah kenapa firasat nggak enak gue tiba-tiba mulai bekerja. Senyum Mom yang gue lihat saat ini, kelihatan beda dengan senyum Mom yang biasanya. Senyum Mom yang ini, kelihatan seperti senyum seringaian? Ahh, entahlah, yang pasti dan tanpa gue sadari, jantung gue berpacu dengan cepat. Adrenalin gue mulai bekerja. Gue tiba-tiba gelisah tanpa sebab.

"That's good. So, setelah libur ini, kamu akan sekolah disana sayang," ucap Mom setengah girang. Hell, gue semakin yakin akan ada hal buruk dibalik seringaian Mom yang mengerikan gue. Tanpa gue sadari, gue menggigit bibir bawah gue dengan cemas.

"Ck, kamu nggak perlu tegang sayang," decak Mom yang melihat gue menggigit bibir bawah gue. Gue menatap Mom khawatir. Menanti apa yang bakalan Mom ucapkan setelah ini.

"Karena, disana sekolah khusus cowok," Mom menghentikan ucapannya. Rasa cemas dan khawatir di dada gue semakin membesar ketika Mom dengan sengaja memutuskan ucapannya. Shit, kenapa gue keringat dingin? Ahh, gue tiba-tiba pingin jadi orang tuli. Biar nggak bisa mendengar apa yang akan selanjutnya Mom omongin ke gue.

"Dan disana, akan ada seleksi." ucap Mom diselingi seringai yang mengerikan. Ck, Mom ini mau ngomong apa sih? Kenapa musti dipotong-potong? Nggak tahu apa, gue disini mati-matian menahan rasa penasaran bercampur cemas di dada gue. Dan gue dapat merasakan jantung gue yang berdetak tak karuan. Shit, lama-kelamaan gue takut gue kena penyakit jantung.

"Kamu pernah lihat film Harry Potter, kan?" tanya Mom malah nggak nyambung. Gue menatap Mom sedikit mikir. Apa film tentang dunia sihir itu, ya?

Gue dengan bimbang, mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mom tersenyum puas. "Kamu tahu, kan Harry Potter disana di seleksi dengan memakai topi yang dapat berbicara? Bedanya, di sekolah ini yang menyeleksi adalah seorang guru ternama, bukan topi ajaib yang dapat berbicara." ucap Mom sembari menunjuk sekolah yang terdapat di dalam selebaran yang gue pegang. Mom menatap gue dari kepala sampai mata kaki.

Gue menatap Mom bingung. Maksud Mom apa sih? Kenapa harus diseleksi segala? Apa disana akan ada asrama Gryfindor, Syletherin, atau yang lain yang sama seperti di Harry Potter?

"Kenapa pakai diseleksi sih Mom? Apa disana akan ada asrama-asrama kayak di Harry Potter?" tanya gue tanpa bisa menghalangi rasa penasaran gue yang makin membesar.

Mom berdecak. "Bodoh, kamu nggak bisa mencerna apa yang Mom maksud?" tanya Mom menatap gue sinis. Gue manyun otomatis. Enak aja dibilang bodoh. Orang guenya pintar kan keturunan Mom sama Dad.

"Mom~, serius! Maksud Mom apa? Kenapa ada seleksi segala? Entar kalau Naru nggak masuk seleksi gimana? Mom bisa malu," kata gue, mencoba sedikit membuat candaan ditengah percakapan yang menurut gue sangat memompa rasa penasaran gue ini.

Mom cuma senyum. Ia lalu mendekat. Duduk disamping gue tanpa melepas pandangan matanya dari gue. Tangannya tiba-tiba mengusak rambut pirang gue dengan sayang.

"Kamu pasti masuk kok! Mom yakin. Apalagi tes seleksinya cuman ada dua pilihan," ucap Mom yakin. Melihat keyakinan di mata Mom, gue merasakan kasih sayang Mom mengalir ke hati gue. Tanpa sadar, gue senyum ke Mom. "Beneran Mom? Naru pasti masuk dong ya?" tanya gue berusaha mendapat keyakinan dari Mom. Mata gue tiba-tiba bersinar dengan cahaya-cahaya penuh harap. Entah kemana hilangnya rasa cemas dan khawatir yang gue rasa tadi.

"Yup," kata Mom terdengar bahagia. Saking bahagianya, Mom sampai-sampai bertepuk tangan(biasanya Mom akan menunjukkan rasa bahagianya dengan tepuk tangan. Kebiasaan aneh, tapi sudahlah).

"Emang seleksinya susah ya Mom?" tanya gue lagi. Uhh, rasa penasaran gue nggak bisa diam.

Mom menggeleng. Gue mengangguk mengerti. "Berarti mudah dong?" tanya gue. Mom mengangguk senang. Gue jadi yakin gue bisa masuk SMA ini.

"Emang dua pilihan, itu pilihan apa aja Mom?" tanya gue.

Mom tersenyum mengeringai. Rasa cemas dan khawatir segera menyergap diri gue lagi ketika gue melihat seringaian Mom yang terkutuk itu.

Mata gue menyipit-mengantisipasi apa yang akan diucapkan Mom-, tangan gue kembali berkeringat. Adrenalin gue yang awalnya tenang mulai terpacu. Jantung gue mulai berdetak cepat. Oh No, Tuhan jangan biarkan aku mendengar kalimat dari Mom, pleasee~~.

"Kelas Seme dan kelas Uke," adalah kalimat yang gue dengarkan yang keluar dari mulut Mom.

Oh. My. God.

Jangan bilang Mom gue seorang Fujoshi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:TBC:.

A/n: hola, selama dua hari kedepan, mungkin musume akan mengupdate beberapa ff baru yang sudah musume tulis di hp musume. Haha, sekalian menunggu UN datang J

Mohon doa nya minna :3


End file.
